Merlin et Andrasté
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Quelques textes éparpillés sur les rencontres des personnages de Dragon Age et Harry Potter...Quelques instants, au milieu de la frénésie de deux histoires.


J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter le premier texte de ce recueil, qui a vu le jour à la suite d'une discussion avec une très chère amie. Ce texte comme les suivants sont sans prétentions. Le seul et unique but est d'imaginer **l'hypothétique rencontre de personnages de DA et HP. **Je m'excuse d'avance pour le manque de cohérence dans l'univers et la chronologie. Pour ce recueil, je partirais d'un simple postulat : **Thédas est un continent caché qui fait parti de notre monde**. Je ne cherche même pas à expliquer les différences entre la magie, le Voile, comment ils sont restés cachés, et autres détails, car ce n'est pas le but. Je m'en excuse et j'espère que vous pourrez surmonter ces quelques détails ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient !**

* * *

**1.**

**Le Ministre de la Magie et le Vicomte de Kirkwall**

* * *

Londres fourmillait d'animation. Les conducteurs klaxonnaient à chaque nouveau carrefour pour marquer leur mécontentement alors que les piétons traversaient anarchiquement. Cela faisait longtemps que le roux n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette partie du monde, loin de Thédas et de ses enjeux. Il avait voyagé quelques temps, une dizaine d'années auparavant, pour découvrir cette mystérieuse partie du monde. De nombreux amis conteurs et voyageurs lui avaient décrit avec passion et émerveillement les civilisations qu'ils avaient découvert, l'encourageant à observer cela de ses propres yeux. On lui avait vanté l'avancée de ces peuples, aussi impressionnante que dangereuse.

Varric haussa un sourcil quand un brun faillit le piétiner dans l'espoir d'avancer plus vite. L'inconnu leva une main en signe d'excuse, tandis qu'il attrapait le Sénéchal de Kirkwall par la manche de sa tunique pour le pousser hors du passage à niveau. Ils n'avaient pas pu se changer et leurs tenues atypiques attiraient le regard des passants qui n'étaient pas occupés à courir dans tous les sens. Il se contentait de sourire avec malice aux regards curieux, avec une certaine nonchalance. Les meilleurs mensonges étaient ceux qui étaient prononcés avec aplomb.

Le nain regrettait presque qu'Aveline n'ait pas pu les accompagner. La Capitaine de la Garde avait refusé de quitter son poste à la Cité État, arguant qu'en son absence, une personne devait maintenir l'ordre. Aucun de ses arguments n'avait réussi à la convaincre de l'escorter jusqu'à Londres. En revanche, elle lui avait proposé quelques uns de ses hommes en tant que garde rapprochée. Il jeta un regard à ces derniers, perdus au milieu de l'agitation inédite. Ils se fondaient difficilement dans la masse, anxieux et hagards. Les guerriers avaient du abandonner leurs armures et leurs épées étaient cachées dans un étui à guitare, pour éviter d'ameuter les forces de l'ordre.

L'écrivain soupira lorsqu'il aperçut au loin la cabine téléphonique qu'on leur avait indiqué. Ils étaient censés entrer à quatre dans ce petit espace ? Il décréta finalement que Bran et lui entreraient les premiers avant d'être rejoints par leur escorte, dans quelques minutes. L'ancien Vicomte régent lui tendit un morceau de papier, gardé dans une des poches de son manteau. Il tapa alors une série de numéros sur les touches abîmées de l'appareil téléphonique : 6-2-2-4-2.

Le fils Téthras sourit, moqueur, aux gardes qui paniquèrent en voyant la cabine s'enfoncer sous terre. La magie des "sorciers" était fondamentalement différente de la leur. Et stupéfiante. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû les avertir. Mais il n'aurait pas pu se délecter des mines déconfites des soldats qui devaient regretter d'avoir été choisis pour cette importante mission.

— Maître Téthras, c'est une rencontre importante. Le choix des mots est primordial et il serait malvenu d'offenser nos hôtes, commença le Sénéchal de sa voix précieuse.

— Cela serait une tragédie, répliqua-t-il aussitôt avec sarcasme.

Quelques mois auparavant, le surfacien avait reçu une lette du Ministère de la Magie britannique. Le Département de la Coopération magique internationale, et plus particulièrement le bureau de l'organisation du commerce internationale, lui avait soumis une requête. Le Ministre Cornelius Fudge souhaitait le rencontrer pour établir des accords entre son gouvernement et celui de la cité des Marches Libres. Les sorciers seraient intéressés par des artefacts fabriqués à Thédas et nulle part ailleurs. La proposition n'avait rien de très avantageux sur le papier. Les britanniques ne lui proposaient aucune contrepartie alléchante. Il s'apprêtait à décliner quand un rendez-vous avec les Gobelins lui était tombé dessus. Leurs deux espèces entretenaient une certaine rivalité mais les négociations étaient toujours palpitantes.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un atrium de marbre noir et vert, au plafond haut qui donnait des airs de palais au lieu. Cela lui rappelait le bal d'Halamshiral auquel il avait assisté en tant qu'accompagnateur de l'Inquisiteur, quelques années auparavant. Chaque espace était immense et décoré par des moulures chargées et des tapisseries imposantes. Qunari ou nain, ils se sentaient tous ridiculement petits face à l'édifice. Et il y retournait dans quelques semaines pour assister au Conseil Exalté qui scellerait le sort de l'Inquisition. Toutes les puissances de Thédas enverraient des émissaires et des délégations dans l'espoir de faire valoir leur opinion, sous l'oeil attentif et partial de la nouvelle Divine. Le Palais d'Hiver, tout comme le Ministère, était encore et toujours le coeur des manigances des hommes et des femmes de pouvoir.

Une fois leurs gardes du corps descendus, ils se dépêchèrent pour rejoindre le lieu de rencontre. Les pas du romancier auraient pu résonner dans le hall si des dizaines de sorciers ne martelaient pas aussi la pierre de leurs chaussures. Ils jaillissaient d'un feu aussi vert que la lumière de la Brèche, affolant presque les gardes civiles dans son dos. Un mage dans leur petit cortège n'aurait pas été un luxe finalement.

Un rire échappa soudainement au nain lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la statut en or massif qui trônait dans l'atrium. Elle représentait deux sorciers et plusieurs créatures magiques, toutes agenouillées devant la grandeur des humains. La scène était aussi ridicule qu'avilissante pour les hybrides, au point que cela en était comique. L'orgueil du créateur de cette fontaine devait être aussi imposant que l'Inébranlable. Et tout aussi invulnérable.

Le roux détourna les yeux de cette _oeuvre d'art_ lorsqu'il aperçut un groupe de quelques personnes conduit par un homme coiffé d'un chapeau melon. Cornélius Fudge. Son homologue semblait les chercher dans la foule, entouré de toute sa Cour d'assistants et de lèches-bottes. Varric était à deux doigts de lâcher un commentaire sur le ministre étranger. Comment pouvait-on élire un homme aussi peu charismatique ? Comment des hommes et des femmes pouvaient-ils être convaincus qu'une telle personne était née pour les diriger ? Un envoûtement ? De la magie du sang ? Toutes les pistes étaient envisageables. Le rictus sur ses lèvres ne disparut pas même lorsque le Sénéchal se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de lui rappeler ses conseils. Il l'ignora, se dirigeant vers les sorciers.

— Cornélius Fudge, je présume, le salua-t-il une fois arrivé à son niveau.

L'étonnement envahit le visage du politicien, ses yeux s'écarquillant et ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement. Le pauvre était encore moins crédible à présent. Le Vicomte ne s'était jamais dit dans sa vie qu'il dirigerait un jour sa cité natale, pas qu'il ait des doutes sur ses compétences. Néanmoins, il ne s'y était jamais prédisposé. Cependant, il avait connu des grands hommes, des leaders qui insufflaient la force de combattre au monde. Hawke et l'Inquisiteur. Fudge n'était quant à lui qu'une vague caricature des pires dirigeants qu'il avait rencontré.

Finalement, le combattant tandis sa main, confirmant les doutes de son aîné. Il était son rendez-vous de fin d'après-midi, ce n'était pas une erreur. Soudainement, un couinement retentit à sa droite, attirant son attention. Il haussa un sourcil perplexe tandis que le nain tentait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'il apercevait.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer cette créature ? Moulée dans un tailleur rose, son front était plissé par la contrariété et le dégoût. Ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites comme si son pire cauchemar s'était matérialisé devant elle. Le Vicomte adressa une pensée à Vivienne et Dorian qui n'auraient jamais survécu à cette rencontre. La milice de la mode au sein de l'Inquisition n'aurait jamais laissé passer un tel mauvais goût. Et pour une fois, il aurait encouragé avec ferveur leur furie vestimentaire.

Mais malgré sa stupéfaction, l'archer était incapable de rater le dédain à peine voilé de la femme. Les britanniques arrivaient toujours à l'impressionner à chacun de ses déplacements. La fonctionnaire était aussi hautaine qu'un haut noble de la Cour orlésienne, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Son sourire en coin s'agrandit tandis qu'il se remémorait le reniflement dégoûté de la Chercheuse. Ces deux femmes étaient faites pour s'entendre, elles partageaient le même ressenti envers lui !

— Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris qu'il était impolie de dévisager quelqu'un, Pinkie ? l'interrogea-t-il soudainement.

Un soupir fatigué et un cris aigüe et outré lui répondirent. Le visage de la sorcière s'était tordu, alors que ses collègue laissaient échapper une exclamation sous la surprise. Un d'entre eux voulu intervenir, ouvrant la bouche pour le remettre à sa place. Mais avant que quelqu'un puisse jeter de l'huile sur le feu, Bran s'avança, un dossier dans la main, qui récapitulait les demandes du Ministère anglais pour l'accord.

— Nous avons peu de temps. Maître Téthras est attendu à Gringotts dans quatre heures, interrompit le brun.

Fudge fronça les sourcils, les observant avec une certaine colère. Le Vicomte se contenta de sourire tout en suivant son homologue jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'aurait certainement pas fait le déplacement pour profiter de sa charmante compagnie et de celle de Pinkie ! Il s'en suivit trois longues heures de discussion pendant lesquelles on lui affirma que cet échange était bénéfique pour leurs deux états. Ignoraient-ils que les nains étaient les plus grands marchands et négociateurs de tout Thédas ? De plus, sa famille et lui avaient avaient plusieurs affaires qu'ils entretenaient avec attention. Alors par le saint cul d'Andrasté, comment pouvaient-ils lui sortir ces énormités sans sourciller ?

Le surfacien tapotait le bureau de ses doigts, alors que son autre main soutenait sa tête qui se faisait lourde. Il ne comptait pas ouvrir ses routes commerciales au ministère britannique en échange d'une vague promesse de soutien politique et de quelques "précieux traités de magie". Qu'allait-il faire de ça alors que le Cercle de Kirkwall avait été décimé de ses mages ? Les offrir à Hawke pour qu'il nargue les templiers qui le poursuivaient ? De plus, cela signifiait qu'il devrait traiter régulièrement avec le Département de la Coopération internationale anglais. Et si leur efficacité était équivalente à la prestance de leur Ministre, les profits n'arriveront qu'au prochain Enclin.

— Je soumettrais cet accord au Grand Conseil de Kirkwall et il délibèrera. Mais je promets d'apporter mon appui, conclut-il finalement avec assurance.

Varric mentait, comme souvent. Il n'existait aucun Grand Conseil de Kirkwall. Mais les fonctionnaires n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. Heureusement Bran ne pipa pas un mot au sujet de son mensonge éhonté, habitué à le voir se dépêtrer de situations complexes à coups de bobards. De l'autre côté de la porte, les deux gardes civiles les attendaient, épées à la taille et regard vif. Il leur adressa un sourire avant de prendre le chemin de la sortie, priant pour que Pinkie ne décide pas de lui dire sa façon de penser.

— Mettez les lettres de Moucheron avec celles de la Guilde Marchande, demanda-t-il au Sénéchal.

Cornélius Fudge était comme ce petit insecte. Il se croyait important, vous tournant autour et perturbant votre champ de vision. Il était terriblement agaçant, surtout lorsque l'on tentait d'atteindre une cible complexe. Il se pensait roi du monde, alors qu'il n'était qu'un invisible qui se laissait écraser par le monde entier. Et il était accompagné d'une femme aussi rose qu'une sucrerie et à la voix aussi stridente que le cri d'une engeance.

Sa rencontre avec les Gobelins ne pouvait pas être pire.


End file.
